His Freak
by MrYoung1221
Summary: Austin has one wish, and that wish is to have sex with he sexy male Adonis that is Dallas. He doesn't care what he has to do to be with the boy. One day after gym class the two enter the shower, and Dallas realizes that Austin is his freak.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The following story is a work of fiction. The actions depicted in this work are fiction. All copyrighted material belongs to its rightful owners. This story is intended for a mature audience, so if you have no reached the age of majority in your local area, please sign out now. This story features strong boy on boy action. If this is not your thing, I suggest that you turn back.

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**HIS FREAK**

* * *

Austin sat high and mighty in his chair. He hated school, but he only came to see one figure. He didn't need anyone other than Dallas. He loved Dallas with everything he had, but he could never get the boy to notice him. Austin knew he was gay the moment he started high school. Inside the locker room he wouldn't tear his eyes from some of the souls that wondered around. In the showers, he would have to be last and almost late to class because he would grow hard from watching cocks swing between other's legs. He loved cock, and he wanted to taste Dallas's.

Austin wasn't new to gay sex. He and his best friend Dez had fooled around several times. Austin knew he was gay, but Dez was still questioning his sexuality. Austin knew Dez enjoyed tasting his cum and having a hard dick up his ass, but he didn't force anything onto Dez. He, from firsthand experience, knew how hard it was to accept the fact that you liked guys. It wasn't an easy task to do. Everyone had their secrets, and Austin's just happened to be the fact that he was gay and in love with the most popular guy at school.

The blonde haired beauty smiled when he saw the star of the school's football, soccer, and basketball team enter the room. Dallas was very athletic, and that was one of the many things Austin liked about him. Austin felt his heart race when he saw the stud walk around the room. He did this every day. There was no seat he sat in twice. He would move around the classroom until he found a new seat. Austin always hoped that he would make Trent get up. No doubt, Trent was cute and was hung, but he wasn't as cute as Dallas.

Austin sat in silence as he let his hand move over the worksheet in front of his eyes. Austin was a hard worker. He would do whatever it took to get the job done, and school was the only way that his parents allowed him to practice music. Austin had to keep his grades up or that would be the end of musical career. Austin just sighed as he felt Dallas walk by him. He was hoping that he would stop and make Trent get up, but that hope died in his throat when he walked past Trent's row.

Austin let his eyes look up from the paper. He needed to know where Dallas was going. He followed his every movement intensely. When Dallas stopped at the opposite row, Austin felt his heart pick up. He had forgotten all about Elliot on the opposite side. He followed Dallas down the row and couldn't help but smile when he felt Dallas's back against his shoulder. Dallas had chosen Elliot's seat. With no problems at all, Dallas had his seat, and Austin had his chance. This was what he had waited for. Just one hour to talk to him.

Once he felt Dallas inside him, he didn't care if the entire school knew he was gay. He just needed to feel Dallas throbbing inside him, begging for more of Austin's body. He just needed Dallas to know that his body was open for him. He wasn't going to be used as some cheap fuck, but he wanted to open the door to a relationship with Dallas. He knew that Dallas was into girls, but it was worth a try; right? If Dallas enjoyed it like Austin knew he would, things would take a turn for the best, and he would have Dallas screaming his name for more.

Austin let his eyes fall back to the work at hand. He really needed to finish it, but he couldn't stop thinking about Dallas. He let his eyes follow to the boy's perfect brunette hair. He moved farther south and looked at the brown hazel orbs. He didn't want to give himself up before he had his prey, so he couldn't look him in the eyes. He did his best and just moved farther south.

Austin stopped when he saw Dallas raising his arms. He could see the waistband of the American Eagle boxer briefs. No one knew it, other than Dez that Austin had a major fetish for American Eagle. Although, he didn't wear the brand himself, he loved the way it cupped other boy's erections and gave him the perfect picture of their asses. Austin wasn't some freak, but he would pretty much do anything for just one whiff of Dallas's underwear.

Austin let his move more. The moved south to stare at Dallas's crotch. He wanted was beneath the fabric. He needed what was beneath the fabric. He didn't know if he would be able to function without it. He had seen the rod soft plenty of time in the showers, but he wanted to see it hard. He wanted to see it throbbing and begging for attention. He wanted to see the hard cock moving in and out of his mouth or even slamming in and out of his worn hole. He wanted to feel it. He wanted Dallas to cum inside his body, and he wanted Dallas to taste his.

Austin quickly let his head jump back to his work when he felt Dallas's head move. He couldn't get caught, and he couldn't let the boner he was sporting in his pants appear. Austin always got boners, and he would always wear the tightest of pants. It was a public relations move that his agent suggested. The more that Austin showed off, the more his albums sold. Austin thought the idea was wonderful, but now he regretted ever pulling the jeans onto his body. There was absolutely no way to hide the six inch cock that was attached to his thigh.

He really needed a release, but he didn't know how long it would take him to get Dallas. He needed to wait. He had to wait, or at least wait for the right time. Austin didn't want to take any chance of getting caught in the bathroom, so he tried his best to will the erection away. He had to at least hide it enough to walk to his next class. He hated walking around the school. The only class he was really worried about was his gym class. There, he could tear from his constricting clothing, let his erection flop around, and he could see Dallas's.

Although, Dallas and Austin had the same gym class, there were two teachers. One was Dallas's coach and the other was a filler for those who didn't participate in sports. Austin thought long and hard, but smiled when he realized that he was on the basketball team. He never played due to the fact that his concerts interfered, but he was still a part of the Marino High Manatees. He still had his yellow and white letterman jacket in the back of his closet. He was an athlete, and that made him and Dallas have the same gym hour.

He smiled at the thought, but only frowned when he realized that he had to make through three more classes. This is why he hated school. He only wanted to come to school to continue his music and to see Dallas. He hated the building, but he knew he had to deal with it. If he was going to get Dallas in the showers, he had to wait, and he had to deal with or without an erection.

The day passed on as a number or bells rang through Austin's ears. That was another thing he hated, the bells, but at this moment he loved the bell. That was the bell that signaled it was time for his gym class. It was time for him to get what he wanted. Time for him to seduce Dallas and taste that mighty Dallas cum. Taste those lips and move his hand through the locks that fell from Dallas's head. He would have his chance to get what he wanted, and he wasn't going to waste any time.

Austin stood from his desk in his history class, and he pretty much ran to the locker room. He didn't wait on anyone. He needed to see Dallas, and he needed to see him fast. Austin walked through the door of the room, and he immediately felt his cock grow. He was surrounded by countless numbers of cocks and balls. Although, they were all hot and interesting, there was only one that he showed affection towards. Austin walked over to his locker, and he let his hand open the locker. He stripped from the clothing, and he quickly jumped into his gym uniform.

The less time he spent getting dressed, the more he would have to look at Dallas getting undressed. He locked away his belongings and took a seat on the bench. He smiled at his timing. Just as he sat down, Dallas walked through the door.

Dallas walked to his locker, and he let his shirt drop out of his fist, revealing every ab he had. It was the perfect hardness, and everything felt right. Dallas was a matured teenager. He might have only been seventeen, but he had a full treasure trail. One that led from the opening in his belly to the base of his cock. Dallas let his hand rub over his chest before he let his fingers drop into the waistband of his pants. Well, they were more of sweats. He pulled the material down his legs, and he couldn't help but smile at the bulge that popped off them.

Austin just felt his cock twitch when he saw the bulge coming from Dallas's pants. He had seen it several times, and every time he felt his body churn with horniness. He could wait any longer. Austin, for once in his life, knew that today was going to be different. He knew that after this class, in the showers, he was going to have Dallas's cock. He knew he was going to let his tongue move over it, and he knew he was going to let Dallas probe his opening. He didn't care who walked in on them. He would invite them to join.

Dallas let his legs move up and into the shorts that he was required to wear. He threw on the matching shirt and walked around until he found his shoes. He let his feet slide into them before turning and looking towards Austin. He smiled towards the blonde before walking out of the locker room. He knew Austin watched him. It was an everyday thing, and he couldn't help but feel flattered that someone was attracted to him. He just smiled to himself before walking out of the room. If he was late again his coach would have his head on silver platter.

Time passed as more and more sweat poured from both Austin's and Dallas's faces. This is why Austin never played sports. The workouts and practices was just too much to endure. He wouldn't be able to handle this on a regular basis, but today was different. He wanted Dallas to sweat as much as he could. He wanted to taste and Dallas's stench. He just wanted it all. Today Austin just wanted to be Dallas's freak.

"Okay, go hit the showers," the coach called out.

Austin sighed as he rushed to the showers. He didn't care that he was stark naked before he walked into the showers. He didn't have a towel. He had his body wash and his hands. He walked into a stall and turned the water on. He didn't want to wash away his stench because he knew it was riveting. The water turned on, and he just stepped to the side. He got the last stall, and he knew that Dallas would enter the one right beside him. The one thing he liked about the stalls at Marino High was that there were so dividers.

When one boy walked into a shower, it was opened for the entire room to see, and that was the one thing that Austin loved. He had full access to see Dallas's body, and he wasn't going to waste any time.

Austin could hear the voices of his teammates entering the showers. He knew none of them would come to the far end. Austin was in the shower that Dallas had to himself. Austin couldn't help but smile when he heard Dallas walk into the showers. He could hear the base in his voice, and it was sending shock waves down his spine. He loved it when Dallas spoke. It was more like angles singing.

Austin closed his eyes, and he felt his breath hitch when he felt Dallas's cock pressing into his right cheek. Austin's eyes shot open, and he leaned back into Dallas's chest. He didn't care anymore. He could feel the sweat rolling from Dallas's chest, and it was only bringing more and more rise to his cock. He could smell Dallas's musk, and it was just intoxicating. Austin had to have more. He let his body turn to face Dallas's. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them, and he let his mouth connect with Dallas's lips.

Dallas didn't hesitate to let Austin into his mouth. He could feel his cock growing, and it was something so pleasurable. He loved seeing Austin like this. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see how Austin stared at him. Dallas wasn't clueless. He knew what Austin wanted, and he was going to give him just that, but he knew what he wanted. He knew what he needed. He needed Austin Moon on his knees swallowing a hard seven inch cock.

Austin pulled from Dallas's mouth before letting his tongue dance over his lips. It was just something he did to get the ball rolling. Austin let his hand slide up the sides of Dallas's body, and he couldn't help but moan at the curves he felt. It was just soft, yet so hard. It was the perfect body for the perfect fuck. Austin glided his hands upward, and he stopped when reached Dallas's nipples. They were about the same height, to this would come east to Austin. He stepped as close as he could before letting his legs buckle.

He lowered his head a little, and he took the right nipple into his mouth. He instantly let his tongue dance around the hard bud, and it was just something worth his while. He bit down a little, and he could feel Dallas's cock pressing into his. He let his teeth graze over the bud, and it sent shock waves down Dallas's back. He had never experienced something so powerful. No man or woman he had ever fucked made him feel like this. It made him feel as if he was about to burst without touching himself.

Dallas had to get the ball rolling before he let his orgasm go. He pushed Austin back enough to regain himself. He just needed a minute. He didn't want to cum before the party got started. He looked at the lust in Austin's eyes, and he felt his cock give a slight twitch. He smiled at Austin, and he just let his mouth open. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it.

"Moon, come and suck my cock," he ordered.

Austin looked towards the boy with a new heat in his body. It was just perfect. He loved that demanding side of Dallas, and it was only turning him on more and more. Austin walked closer to Dallas before dropping to his knees. He had performed several blow jobs. He placed his hand around the hard shaft, and he felt Dallas let out a sigh. He loved hearing Dallas's pleasure. He let his hand move up and down the hardness a little before lowering his mouth to the cock. He let his tongue slip from his mouth, and he let it swivel over the head.

"Yeah, Aussie, suck my dick," Dallas moaned out.

Austin smiled before letting his mouth engulf the hardened shaft. He could feel the shaft throbbing in his mouth, and it was only sending waves of pleasure through both of their bodies. Austin couldn't let go of the hard seven inches. He had to feel the tip at the back of his throat. He had to suck as if his life depended on it. He took the entire length into his mouth, and he let out a muffled moan as he felt Dallas's black pubs rubbing against his nose. He loved feeling the feeling he felt. He pulled up before quickly sliding back down, hardly give Dallas to chance to moan.

"Aww fuck, Moon," he moaned out.

He was loving it all. This was just what he needed. It was the perfect way to let out stress. He was loving it, but he needed to feel his cock slamming in and out of the hot mouth. He stopped Austin before pulling his hand to the back of his head. He placed his cock on his tongue, and he proceeded in thrusting upward. He gained the friction he needed, and he watched as his cock slid in and out of Austin's mouth. The gagging and sucking noises were music to his ears. Austin Monica Moon was on his knees taking his cock.

There was no better feeling than that.

Austin pulled away from Dallas's cock. He needed to catch his breath. He quickly caught before letting his tongue slide down the throbbing vein. He let his tongue dance across the length before licking the cock from tip to base. He knew how to pleasure someone, and he was doing a mighty job. Austin licked his way back up to the head, and he placed a tender kiss to it before letting is tongue slip into the slit. He let the taste of Dallas's precum dance over his tongue, and it was better than he expected.

He pulled from the cock before dropping to the heavy balls that hung below. He kissed the hairy nuts before taking each on into his mouth. He let his tongue move across the girth and circumference of the balls. He could feel something churning in them. He pulled off them with a loud plop before slipping the cock into his mouth. He needed to have it nice and slick. They didn't have time for lube or preparing him, but he wished they did.

He let his mouth suckle on the head before sliding back down the entire length. He deep throated the cock before licking back up. He swirled his tongue over the head once again before placing a tender kiss to the head. He pulled away before letting his bod stand.

His cock was throbbing. His hole was lusting after the hard seven inches in front of him. He reached forward, and he gripped Dallas's cock with his hand and used it as a rope. He lead the teenage to the small bench that was in the hall way. They were finally alone, and he would have that cock inside of his hole.

Austin took a seat against the bench. He let his back connect with the wood. He pulled Dallas around his body, and he let him rest at the edge. He needed Dallas inside of him. He needed to feel the cock moving in and out of his body, but Dallas had other plans.

Dallas let his knees fall to the floor. He let his hand move to Austin's hips. He leaned down into Austin's hole, and he took a long whiff. It only brought rise to his cock. He let his tongue fall from his mouth, and he let it slip into the slightly hairy hole. He let his tongue dance across Austin's skin, and it was only causing him to lose himself.

"Awww fuck Dallas, f-unkk – fuck," Austin moaned.

Dallas smiled before letting his tongue dig deeper into the opening. He let his tongue probe the opening before thrusting it in and out. He loved seeing Austin wither beneath him, and the begging was only bring rise to his cock. This was what they both wanted, and it wouldn't be long before they both had it.

Dallas kissed the hole before pulling away. He looked at Austin's face and smiled before he let his hand grip the six inch cock. He let his hand jerk it slowly letting his mouth ask one question.

"You ready for my dick Aussie?"

Austin couldn't speak. He was in so much pleasure. He looked at Dallas and just let out a loud moan. A moan that would make anyone in the room hard and horny. Dallas smiled before letting his hand cease its actions. He gripped his cock and spit onto it a little. He stroked it once or twice before lining up with the hole and pushing his way into it.

Dallas stopped when he felt his entire length inside of Austin. It was just wonderful. He had never been inside something so tight. It was sending pleasure through his body. He closed his eyes before pulling out and thrusting his way in. He could feel and hear Austin's moans. He leaned down to Austin's ear and let his playful side take over.

"What do you want Aussie?"

Austin moaned a soft moan before letting his mouth open.

"I want you to fuck me, long and hard," Austin moaned out through pleasure.

Dallas smiled before letting his cock press harder and deeper into Austin. He pulled from the hole completely before increasing his thrusting tenfold. He rammed his way inside the tight walls of Austin. It was just something needed to be stretched. He could feel Austin clenching around his cock, and it was only sending him in a deeper bliss. He had never experienced anything like this before. No one was a good as Austin. He thrust his hips upward, and he felt the tip of his cock press against that bundle of nerves.

He knew he had hit it because Austin's body jumped with excitement.

"Ri-gh-gh-t there, hit there," Austin more than screamed.

Dallas smiled before letting his thrusting relate to a jackhammer tearing a street up. He made his hips grind closer to Austin's opening, and he could feel his entire head press against Austin. He knew he was doing it right. He pounded the boy. The only sound that could be heard from them was that of balls slapping against ass. Dallas's balls slapping against Austin's ass. Dallas was loving the feeling. He never wanted it to end, but he knew it had too. He could feel his orgasm approach as he pushed into Austin one last time.

He let his hands dig into Austin's flesh, his cock pressed completely against Austin's prostate, and his sweat dripping from his forehead to Austin's chest. He plunged in and closed his eyes, letting every drop of his cum cover Austin's insides. He tried his best to count, but it was no use. Shot after shot of his sperm covered Austin's insides. He couldn't help but moan when he pulled from Austin's hole. The sensitivity of his cock was over the roof. The only thing he could do was moan.

Dallas looked at the sperm ejecting its self from Austin's hole. He couldn't help but smile. He looked up and noticed the hard cock that was softening. He gripped the cock, and he let his fingers fly up and down the shaft. He lowered his mouth to the cock, and he wasted no time in letting it settle in his mouth.

Dallas moved his head up and down over the cock. He could taste every inch of Austin Moon. He closed his eyes before letting his tongue run across the head. He knew Austin was close. He bit down on the slit, and it sent waves of pleasure through Austin's body. Within seconds Dallas's mouth was filled with Austin's cum. Nothing could get better than this moment.

Dallas tried his best to take the cum through his body, but most of it slid from the corner of his mouth. He looked down at a spent Austin and smiled. He really wanted a nap now, but he knew they were both late for their next class.

Dallas stopped at the thought. Gym was his last class.

He looked at Austin, and he just smiled. He didn't know what it was, but he had just found himself a freak. Not any little freak. His freak.


	2. Chapter 2

Time stopped when Austin opened his eyes. The only thing that he could focus on were the brown irises inside of Dallas's face. They were perfect. Everything about Dallas was perfect to Austin. He moved his body a little, and that's when he felt the strong arm that was wrapped around his waist. He once again looked into Dallas's eyes, and he smiled. He knew there was something special between them, and he couldn't be anymore happier. Austin turned his eyes away from Dallas's, and he watched as the sun's rays danced across the room. The light appealed to him, and it made him way to get up and write a song, but he honestly didn't want to leave Dallas.

The warmth that was radiating from his body was enough to keep him there for the rest of eternity. Austin rolled his body, and he snuggled closer into Dallas. He loved being wrapped up with the boy. Whether it was sex or them just laying together, each and every moment was perfect for Austin. Austin pushed his eyes together, and he grinned when he heard the slight breaths that came from Dallas's nose and mouth. It was the cutest thing ever. Austin refocused his attention to Dallas's heartbeat. He heard the hard throb, and it only made him smile and grin more. Dallas has the sound of a heart full of love.

Dallas moved his arm, and he pulled Austin closer than what he already was. This was how it was most of the time. Dallas looked down at his boyfriend, and he couldn't help but remember when it all started. That one day in the locker room changed his entire world. He remembered the freak that came alive, and it caused a naughty smile to appear on his face. Dallas slid his hand onto Austin's chest, and he kept it there. He was protecting his boyfriend from everything that could harm him, and he would never stop. He felt Austin's heartbeat, and it reminded him of how hard his cock throbbed inside of the locker room.

The brown head boy felt his cock twitch a little, and he quickly removed his hand from Austin's body. Austin rose from his position, and he stared at his boyfriend. He felt the twitch of the cock and the sudden jerk away, and he couldn't help but wonder if everything was okay. Austin stared into Dallas's face, and he grinned when he saw the expression that was on his lover's face. His face was nothing but pure lust. The way his lips were turned upward and the way he kept his eyes up, trying to avoid Austin. Austin raised his fingers, and he pulled Dallas's face back down, and when he did, Dallas spoke immediately.

"Austin, do you want to be my freak again?"

Austin stared at Dallas, and he couldn't help but grin. His lips turned upward, and he replied quickly.

"Babe, I've always been your freak."

Dallas's face twisted into something that said he wanted to moan loudly. Austin laughed at the expression, and he proceeded to move to Dallas's lips. He moved his body, and he allowed it to hover over Dallas's. Austin felt their legs entwine together, and he felt the warmth that radiated from Dallas's silky smooth skin. Austin moved his hand to the outside of Dallas's waist, and he lowered his head. He pushed his head upward until he felt his lips on Dallas's ear. He licked around the shell before he whispered seductively.

"Tonight. I'm. All. Yours."

Those for words caused something to take over Dallas's body. Immediately he felt his cock throb with excitement. Dallas watched as Austin lowered his body against it, and he couldn't help but scream out at the friction that Austin was giving him. Austin moved his body up and down, moving in the slowest of grinds to tease his lover. He wanted things to last as long as possible. Austin pushed himself against Dallas's body one last time before he rose and once again made his way to the boy's face.

Austin started at Dallas's hairline. He sprinkled kisses along the line, and he continued down the right side. He kissed the sun kissed skin like it was as delicate as a flower. He felt the softness and the silkiness of it, and he couldn't help but savior it. He wanted to get a better taste of it, but it wasn't yet time for him to become a freak. Austin kissed down Dallas's face until he reached his chin. Austin felt the few hairs that were there, and he lightly licked them. Dallas bucked a little, and Austin knew why.

Using his tongue, Austin licked upward until he was sure that it was resting atop of the boy's pink and plush lips. Austin used his tongue to split Dallas's mouth, and when it opened, he wasted no time in diving into the warmth that he called his lover's mouth. It started as a slow and sensual kiss—two tongue colliding, but it eventually turned into a full blown make out. Dallas lapped over Austin's tongue, and Austin used his tongue to map each and every crevice of Dallas's mouth. Austin licked across the roof of Dallas's mouth, and he couldn't help but grind against Dallas's body again. Austin lowered himself, and he move up and down. He was careful not to get Dallas too excited, but when he felt the hardness that was inside of Dallas's pants, he knew that Dallas was ready.

Austin pulled his tongue away from Dallas's mouth before allowing hips lips to touch Dallas's. He could taste the sweetness that rested there, and it only made him want more of his lover. He kissed his boyfriend, and he pulled away. He heard the light groan of annoyance that came from Dallas, but that didn't bother him. Soon, Dallas would be moaning nothing but pleasure. Austin rolled onto the bed, and he stayed there for a while. He was half hard, and he wanted things to die down before he got started again.

Within seconds of their activity dying down, Austin moved his hand to the hem of Dallas's shirt. He played the edge for a while before he let his hand take a dive into his boyfriend's chest. Austin felt the warm and smooth skin, and he couldn't help but to explore it. He slid his hand upward, and he felt the pert nipples that were on his boyfriend's body, and he couldn't help but notice how hard they were. Austin used on hand to grip a nipple, and he lightly tugged on it.

"Ohh Aussie," Dallas moaned.

A smile appeared on Austin's face when he heard the moan. Dallas was the only person that was allowed to call him Aussie. Now, letting his other hand do more work, Austin slid it into Dallas's shirt, and he felt the other nipple. He clasped the taut and sensitive skin, and he wasted no time in twisting. Austin could feel Dallas's body jerking, and he honestly loved the sight of it.

Dallas wanted to do something as well. He loved the way Austin gave him pleasure, but he wanted to give his boyfriend some in return. Dallas moved his hand towards Austin's body, and he wasted no time in running it against the hard abs that were Austin's stomach. Dallas could feel each and every one of them, and it only turned him on more. His hand went higher and higher until they found Austin's nipples, and within a few seconds, Austin was bucking upward.

The two continued to grab and twist each other's nipples for quite a while. Dallas was already hard, and he was getting Austin hard. When the two felt that they'd had enough nipple twisting, Dallas began to lower his hand. He used a seductive motion moving his hand across Austin's chest and then down to his stomach. Dallas felt the dark brown hair that rested on Austin's stomach, and he couldn't help but follow the trail downward. He used his hand to follow the trail, and he wasn't surprised to see that Austin was hard as a rock.

Dallas wanted to, at that moment, to wrap his hand around Austin's cock and never stop moving it, but there was something that had to be done first. Dallas moved his hands to the hem of Austin's shirt, and he quickly pulled the shirt upward. Austin quickly got the picture, and within seconds his shirt was tossed to the floor, and his flawless body was exposed. Dallas stopped his actions, and he just took a minute to admire his lover. The sun was shining through the windows, and it made Austin's body glow. Austin was perfect to him, and he was everything that he needed.

After a few minutes, Dallas lowered his hand to Austin's waistline. He saw the perfect folds that formed the perfect V, and it only made Dallas want more of Austin. His hand moved to Austin's waistline, and he traced it with his fingers before lowering his mouth to Austin's body. Dallas started at Austin's lips. He pressed a smooth and gentle kiss upon them before he began to kiss his way down. He pressed a kiss into the center of Austin's chest, right where his heart was, a kiss in the middle of his stomach, and he licked a trail down to Austin's belly button before placing a kiss there.

Austin bucked his hips upward, and he moaned slightly. His cock was now throbbing, and he understood how teasing made a person feel. Austin pressed his eyes together, and he tried his best not to force Dallas down. Dallas allowed his tongue to dip into Austin's belly button, and he tasted the man that was his boyfriend. He pulled out of the hole before he continued licking his way down. His tongue rested at the start of Austin's happy trail, and he licked downward until he was faced with a throbbing six inch shaft.

The bulge inside of Austin's sweats was obvious. It was plain to see that Austin was aroused and that something needed to be done. Dallas watched as the cock throbbed, and he couldn't help but smirk. Austin was such a tease, and now he was going to be one. Dallas pushed his hand into Austin's clothed crotch, and he began to move his hand on the hard shaft. He felt its hardness and its softness at the same time, and it intrigued him. Dallas wrapped his hand around Austin's shaft, and he began to stroke with a light force. He was careful not to get Austin to the edge.

"Good gawd, Dallas," Austin moaned.

Dallas grinned at the way Austin said his name. He'd heard his name come from the boy's mouth on several occasions, but never anything like that. It was a seductive moan, and Austin used a tone that suggested he was ready to move things along. Dallas stared down at his boyfriend, and he whispered, "We're going to take our time." Austin groaned in annoyance, and Dallas instantly dropped his cock. He made his way back to Austin's lips before falling into the bed.

Austin quickly got the picture, and he turned over. His hand instantly found Dallas's hard cock, and he wasted no time in pulling the material that protected it away. Austin gripped the waistband of Dallas's joggers, and within seconds, they were stationary, beside Austin's shirt. Austin couldn't help but gawk at Dallas's crotch. His hard seven inch cock was wrapped away in the tight protection of yet another pair of American eagle boxer briefs. Austin used his hand to grip the erection, and he toyed with it for a moment before he lowered his mouth.

His tongue licked around the outline of cock, and he could feel Dallas shivering with anticipation. Austin mouthed at the cock for a few moments longer before he allowed his fingers to find the insides of Dallas's underwear. His fingers seductively slithered across Dallas's lower body, and Austin couldn't help but moan at his lover's reaction. When the boxers were to Dallas's ankles, Austin stared at the piece of meat that was his boyfriend.

"Babe, you don't know how good you look right now," Austin moaned.

Dallas groaned at his boyfriend, and Austin couldn't help but grin. He knew just what he was doing. Austin moved his hand back to Dallas's hard erection, and he felt the precum that had began to push itself out of the cock. Austin felt it on his fingers, and he played with it for a little before he once again lowered his head downward. With an intake of air, Austin opened his mouth and started with the head.

It started with feather light kisses along the head. Austin pressed his lips together over the piss slit, and he placed the smoothest kiss that he could muster onto the cock. He pulled off to the side and he kissed down the length before kissing up the other side. When Austin made it to the top again, he lowered his tongue. He licked around the head, and he took it into his mouth.

Dallas was in heaven, and it was taking every muscle in his body to not wrap his arm around Austin's body and just force him onto his cock. He knew that Austin was his freak, but he thought that was going too far. Dallas closed his eyes, and he just allowed Austin to do his work.

Austin's tongue found Dallas's piss slit, and he forced his tongue into it. He flicked it with as much as he could, and when he felt Dallas's body rise, he knew he was doing a good job. Austin could taste the precum on his tongue, and it was only motivation for him. Austin forced his tongue back into his mouth, and he began to slide farther and farther down onto Dallas's cock. He was about a half inch away from Dallas's pubes when Dallas placed a hand on the back of Austin's neck.

The blonde boy quickly began to bob up and down on his treat, but he knew what Dallas was trying to do. Austin let his eyes more upward, and he gave his boyfriend a knowingly grin. Dallas grinned back, and he wasted no time in forcing his hips upward. The face fuck started slow, but it eventually grew. Dallas forced his cock into Austin's mouth with such a force that Austin thought his mouth was going to break. Dallas was throbbing for release, and at that point, he didn't care how he got it.

Austin continued to slurp over the cock, but after a while he needed air. He came up with a mouth full of Dallas's precum, and the sight almost made Dallas come on spot. Austin swallowed the fluid that was in his mouth, and he began to straddle Dallas. Austin continued to move until he was right above Dallas's crotch, and when he was, he slowly took a seat. He began to move his body back and forth, and Dallas was seriously losing it. He used his hands to stop Austin, and when Austin noticed what was happening, he raised his body.

Dallas's cock instantly shot up, and neither of the boys wasted time. Austin wrapped his hand around the hard tube, and he moved the cock to his awaiting hole. He was prepared for the cock, and he wanted it. Within seconds, Dallas had found the hole, and he was forcing the head of his cock into Austin's body.

The pain was the first thing that overtook Austin's body, but he knew the pain had to come first. When Austin felt the head pop into his body, he slowly lowered himself downward, until he was sitting in Dallas's lap. From the pain that shot through his body, he was sure the entire seven inches was inside of him. Even with the pain, Austin moved his hips a little. He had to use to the pain before anything pleasurable could happen, and the only way to that was by moving.

After about five minutes, Austin's body had grew accustomed to Dallas's cock, and he was ready to become a freak. Austin looked down at his boyfriend, and he began to ride the cock up and down. His force couldn't be measured. Both boys were beyond a point of release, and they both needed it. Dallas forced his hips upward every time Austin grinded downward, and it created the perfect friction for them. With so much teasing, both boys were closer than normal.

Austin closed his eyes, and he felt his body tingle when he shot his load. His toes curled, and his anus tightened for a moment. In an instant his hard cock was painting Dallas's chest white. With the tightening of hole, Dallas couldn't stand it anymore. He closed his eyes, and he too, lost himself, right inside of Austin's hole.

Deciding not to move, both boys stayed in their positions. They both wore grins, and Austin couldn't help but utter the few words that came from his mouth.

"See I told you I was your freak."

Austin leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, but at the same time, he began to wonder what does was doing, and how he was taking all of this. It'd been weeks since their last hook up, and he knew his friend needed release. Sure, Austin was a freak, but he was only Dallas's freak. He could no longer help Dez out, but he knew someone that could. Austin climbed down off of Dallas, and he quickly grabbed his phone. He needed to make a few phone calls. Within seconds, he had Elliot on the phone, and he began to explain the situation.

Austin could tell by the tone that Elliot was using that he was all in. Austin smiled, and when he hung of the phone, and he couldn't help but grin. He had become Dallas's freak, and now Elliot was about to become Dez's freak.


End file.
